The Ultimate Sin of Love
by Subaku no Tentchi
Summary: After a sworn promise to become the leader of organization she left everything and everybody including her first love also her best friend 14 years later they're forced to find each other without them knowing of course. i suck at summaries SasorixOc revie
1. childhood sucks

The Ultimate Sin of Love

_Flashback 14 years ago…Sasori and I were lying down on the softest part of the park. Hey Sasori? Hm? What do you want to be when you grow up? Me well I want to be apart of a big organization want about you? Me? I jumped all happy. Well I'm going to be a leader to the most feared organization MUHAHAHA! Yeah right with your grades. Hmm you'll see. I doubt that since your both weak and you can't even throw a kunai straight. Err. And you always need your mom helps for everything. Twitch. Have I reminded you your weaker then the sand here? The tears started to rolled down my eyes. I will be the leader and I won't talk or even look at you until I do! At those words the thread of our friendship broke. A/n to tell you Saki is six and Sasori is 8. End flashback_.

Sasori was lying under a tree a tree depressed then Deidara was walking by. Hey Sasori we're all needed in the meeting room.

Coming.

On my side.

I was sitting at my desk wondering on my memories staring at my last piece of childhood a picture of Sasori and me before I left. Flashback. _I walked to my house pissed. Ran to my room pack my bag walked out of my house and the village forever. None of believe my dream will come I'll make sure it does no matter what._ End. Then someone walked in my office.

Ultimate-sama we're all needed in the meeting room.

I put the picture down and walked out.

Come on Lust.

Coming.

Taking turns time yay! A/n this means different places talking about the same thing.

It seems that a we've discovered a new organization. Leader & Envy

And why should we care? Lust & Hidan

This organization poses as a treat to us. Envy & Leader

And how does it pose as a treat to us? Itachi & Pride

Well these organization has people with skills to match your own. Konan & Wrath

I find that hard to believe since our course this organization is better. Sasori & Me

Yea and what's the name of this so enemy organization? Sasori & Me

The name is the Deadly Sins/Akatsuki. Leader & Envy

Envy/Leader do you even know whose in the organization? Sasori & Me

Sadly no, but one of will go. Leader. Back on Sasori's side.

I'll go but where do I have go?

Well from rumors they're a band at this club.

…Ok.

Hmm Sasori I've always wonder why you always want the missions to these other organization searches.

It's personal. _I'll be the leader of the most feared organization_.

So is there something your not telling us?

No this my business and mine only.

You know now that I know that you have a secret you will have to tell us.

I know but I'll tell if I find what I'm looking for.

He got up and walked with Deidara behind annoying the dear life out him.

On my side.

Well nice to know your keeping us updated but don't think any differently about your post.

I understand Ultimate-sama just doing what you assigned me.

Ultimate-sama we all understand…

And don't worry you're the strongest…

And as you said the rest of us are equal…

While you're our leader.

Ok guys from what I've heard from Envy they got the same information and they're going to try and find us.

Keep going.

They've probably sent someone to investigate our concert at the club tonight so why waste our energy all we need to do is find the spies.

Who do we have to look for?

That's the problem nobody's knows just anyone suspicious.

Like?

Someone who is purposely trying to find like find a big band a group always huddling up you know stuff we do.

Ok then

Everyone got it?!

Got it Ultimate-sama!

6hours later.

On Sasori's side.

Oh god why did Deidara have to come.

Isn't this great Danna?

No have you found anything?

No they're a lot of big bands here.

God your help.

Sorry it's not my fault they plan things.

Do you think they knew we were coming or something?

I don't know.

We'll just have to wait to see if some bands are trying to look for us.

On my side.

Sin-san it seems they are these two people who seem really suspicious.

Keep watch and please call me Ultimate-san outside.

Sorry.

It's fine well it our turn.

We all walked took our positions me lead singer, Envy keyboard, Greed backstage working the effects, Lust on guitar, Pride drum. We played for a bit until someone caught my eye he looked straight at me he seemed like someone I know.

On Sasori's side.

This other band came I was Deidara was acting like an idiot as usual until the lead singer look at me it was weird it felt like I knew this person but I was thinking.

it can't be her.

At the end of this band I became suspicious of this since everyone in the band talked in secret.

On my side.

God this dude that I looked for 3 minutes won't stop staring at me fanboy.

Sin-san.

God what now.

We found the spies.

Yay.

And who are they?

Uh "- well that's the problem we found but we don't know there names.

Great can you at least point them out?

It's the dude that's keeps staring you and the idiot with him.

Ok the I guess that helps.

Hey Sin someone wants you back here?

Who?!

We don't know.

I walked over to see…

Hope you people liked it and review or else! plz

how and tell who you think is the mystery person.


	2. Sasori?

Chapter 2

I walked over to see… the back stage but of I course I fell.

Whoa dude you scared me there.

Sorry but there's someone else to see you outside.

Who?

We don't know we've never see him before.

Stupid fan boy's god I wish they died. I muttered

Ultimate-sama do you need back just in case? Lust

Stay on guard keep a close eye but maintain your distance.

Just me or the others?

Just you don't worry if I thought there were a threat I would get all of you but remember our organization…

Is the best!

Yes now go hide!

Ma'am yes ma'am. She disappeared in the blink of an eye.

Great now I have to meet the spy as if I don't have enough to do! I yelled in my head.

I walked out to see a dark shadow hidden by the tree's shade.

My and I thought the grim reaper was hear but no it's just a punk. Me.

I'm going to ignore that.

Yea I never thought you would do I thought you would take personally and cry to your leader.

…So you know.

I'm not stupid my organization is better then any on this horrid earth.

Well then I guess you knew this was coming. Then a giant explosion hit me off guard then I couldn't move but I was moving.

Damn you.

And I thought you were suppose to be smart. Then I disappeared with the 2 strangers yea right!

I jumped from a tree.

They took the bait I hope Lust doesn't mind well better tell the others! I skipped happy til I got to the door then walk like a punk.

Girls we have a meeting.

Coming Sin-sama. Envy.

So what's up? Wrath

Well everybody it seems they fell for the bait now the plan is moving.

So when do you go?

I'll leave by dusk tomorrow.

Shall we prepare for our part? Pride

Yes and please make you wear your masks. Then everyone let out a big groan.

Come Sin-sama they itch and feel really unconformable. Pure (a/n Pure was a surprise charter)

Pure really how dare you all disobey me!

Sorry Sin-sama.

Good girls.

On Lust side's

Dude I hope you know my leader expected this.

…

Great we got the wrong girl un.

Wth?

He has problems.

I can see that you also have the same mental problems.

Can I blow her up?

Maybe later first things first what's your name?

Lust.

…She really named after the all the sins?

No she left I think 2 out?

Let me guess sloth and gluttony?

No wait the only member we don't have is gluttony.

You have sloth?

Yes but do you know the ironic thing about her name well all our names?

What? He said in an annoyed tone

Our names mean the opposite of our personalities sloth is a very active person she more energy then all of us combine twitch twitch

What about your leader?

For her like I said the opposite she's as sweet as a spring's day.

…

…

You boys wouldn't understand our Sama.

She's really rude Danna now come on please let me blow her up.

No.

Please Sasori.

Ugh you idiot!

Did he say your name was Sasori?

What are you deaf?

Oh crap this isn't good.

Then everything went black. When she awoke she was tied to a chair.

WTF!! You sleep for 5 minutes and someone ties you up…now I know how Sin-sama feels with fanboys.

Then almost every akatsuki enter the to interrogate her. A/n just to you crazy people she's wearing a mask it's there uniform.

If you answer the questions we'll let you go. Leader or Pein

Yea like I would answer the question with someone hidden in the shadows.

…

Can I eat her?

There's no way in hell you'll eat my leader will kick your ass if you even touch me!

Can I?

No.

Damn.

Then someone walked in and guess what it was Hidan.

In her head. Wow he's hot! Wait I should be listening to the questions… Hm? No I'll just watch him.

Now it's dusk and someone breaks through the window.

Wow that was easy. I was brushing off glass shartterings.

And who are you? Pein

Well I thought it would simple but I forgot little minds I'm the leader.

Hi Sin-sama. She said as if she was daydreaming.

If you people were trying to interrogate her it isn't working.

Why?

She not even listening!

Huh what happened?

Hm... Hey should we get Sasori here? Konan sp?

Sasori?…

I hope you like this chapter if you don't tell me then tell how I can improve this fanfic PLZ!


	3. Oh God NO

Chapter 3 – Oh God NO

"Hm... Hey should we get Sasori here?" Konan

"Sasori?"

When I heard that my name my heart stopped beating for a moment.

"Sin-sama? "

"Come on Lust we have to go now!"

She fazed through the ropes and was beside me.

"What makes you think you can just leave your out numbered." Pein

"Why should I care I'm stronger then all of you." Then the door opened.

I looked over to see him the very person I left.

"Sin-sama hurry… Sin-sama? Oh no." she grabbed my hand and pulled me way while I was still caught in the gaze.

We disappeared and came back far away from the base

Sasori's POV

Knowing we caught the wrong girl I just left the interrogating to everyone else not like I care. I walked to my room working on a project til Konan came in.

"Can I help you Konan?"

"It seems their leader came to join us."

"And I should care why? "

"It seems she knows you."

My head turned a bit. "So you want me to see her or something?"

If you know her then we might have an advantage.

"Fine." I got up and walked to the room we're that other girl was.

When I opened the door I turned my head to see their leader's eyes I was caught in her gaze then I saw it. When she left the last thing I mouthed was " I found you Saki.".

Back to my POV

"What happened to me? My thoughts thinking of what my old friend said.

"I found you too Sasori."

"What is it Sin-sama?"

"I never thought I would see him again."

"Sin-sama we can't pursue this organization."

I looked up. And why not?"

"You have a history with one of them they will take advantage this."

"But…"

"I'm sorry Sama but you told all of us if we find "him" then we must leave the mission and forget we ever met them."

"I turned my head with a sad look.

"Miss you know he's going to do something that's going to hurt you badly after what you did."

"Yes I know Lust but…"

"I know come on."

"Lust?"

"Yes Sin-sama?"

"Don't tell anyone about me showing weakness."

"Don't worry I won't tell."

We got up and ran to our base. Once we got to the base everyone tackled me.

"You're back Ultimate Sin-sama!!"

"Yes we're back but now we must abort the mission."

"Why Sin-sama?" Wrath

"Because we found something that could ruin our lives."

"After our old lives nothing could ruin us." Pride

"This could ruin our organization from leader to base."

"What could do so much damage?" Greed

I clenched my fist and looked to my comrades.

"He's at the organization and you all know what could happen?"

"You'll be holding back and get put in a dangerous position that could cost everyone's life." Pure

"Yes but I think now we can't go back at this point anymore if we quit then we know they'll still come after us."

"Maybe they'll quit just like we're doing." Lust

"If Sasori's working for them then we should expect the worst for me."

"What makes you think he wants revenge?" Sloth

"Hmm I don't know leaving the village, betraying him, now what else oh yea starting an evil organization that's bent on controlling the world no he would want to give a hug and say it's ok, no he would stab me with one of his puppets and say something I don't wanna repeat." I took a breath after saying that all in one exhale.

Everyone gave me big eyes.

"Are you sure about this?" OO Pride

"Yes now I'll be doing something crazy."

"What could that be?" -- Greed

"I'm going to get caught."

"How could you do something like that!?" Wrath

"I need to face what this problem I want to tell him…"

"Sin-sama that's completely crazy!" Lust

"I know but this crazy but I'm being eaten from inside out." The tears started to roll down my eyes.

"Fine but we will help by watching from a safe distance." Sloth

"Now for the plan."

"That'll be easy Sin-sama I'll send them a note to find you." Lust

"Good everyone begin."

Sasori's POV

"I found her now all I need to do is get her…that'll be easy." I said in a really sarcastic voice. Then Deidara came in.

"What's wrong Danna yeah?"

"Nothing just trying to think of a plan."

"For what un?"

"To get Saki."

"Who's Saki un."

I froze at the question realizing what I just did.

"She's someone I used to know."

"If you're trying to get to the leader of that organization someone's already out to her yeah."

"Who?"

"Well they already left it seems some information came telling us where she was."

"When will they be back?"

"In an hour or so un."

"I guess I'll have to wait."

My POV

I waited at the tree acting like I don't suspect a thing.

Dammit these people are slow. After a couple of minutes someone jumped me and chained my wrists.

What the. Pretending like I didn't expect this.

You're coming with us. ???

I followed them awaiting my fate… Awaiting seeing my love again Sasori.

WHATDOYOUTHINKWHATDOYUTHINKWHATDOYOUTHINKWHAT DOYOUTHINKWHATDOYOUTHINK

HI Guys sorry I'm slow well all I have to say is plz write a review tell what you think I need to know how to make this fanfic better so plz review.


End file.
